Nature's Own
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: A job request is sent to Fairy Tail only, no details given. All that is said is the client will come to the guild themselves to choose who will take the job and the the reward is 25 million Jewels EACH. Their client is demanding and cocky, but then again she's a Wizard Saint-to-be. There's an ulterior motive, however, something much more important than just a high paying job.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1:

Makarov sighed. He had just gotten a call from the Magic Council, one that gave him a bad feeling. It shouldn't have, by any means, but something about it made him nervous. Maybe it was the fact that his guild was requested directly, or the fact that a job request wasn't even formally made, or that it was a personal request that the council had no choice but to help fulfill.

Then he thought, it could also be the fact that the client is coming in person, something that has never been done.

Against his better judgment, he hopped up from his chair. He stretched for a moment, trying to loosen up so that his brats wouldn't think something else was going on. He couldn't disappoint the council or the Wizard Saints.

He exited his office and walked to the railing of the balcony, looking over the main room of the guild. It was midday and most people were present, the only people not around being Gildarts and the Thunder Legion. Laxus had been present more than usual lately, sending his team off without him. Makarov was fine with this, figuring that of those four, none of them would need this job.

He sat for a moment, resting on the railing and watching them and hoping in the back of his mind that after he made this announcement and gave up some of his kids, he'd get them back in one piece.

At this point, having been sitting there for a few minutes, a few people started to notice him. MiraJane and Laxus being the first, gesturing for those around them to be quiet and look to him. There were still same that didn't notice, Makarov decided he'd had enough preparation and it was time for him to begin.

"Listen up" He said in a normal speaking tone, something that he never did from the fact that it never got anyone's attention. The serious tone in his voice got everyone's attention, even if he hadn't said it loud enough to. The guild hall was dead silent, all actions stopping.

"I've received a messaged from the Magic Council" He spoke deliberately. It was almost as if everyone could feel the weight in his words.

"What did we do now?" Someone spoke up. He couldn't be sure who, he wasn't paying attention.

"We did nothing, it's something we must do" He paused, letting it sink in for everyone. "A job has come directly to me, only for Fairy Tail."

Everyone looked confused, not sure why there was so much seriousness behind his words for just a job.

"I cannot give you any details because I don't know any myself, the client will be the one to fill in whoever takes the job. But there's a catch" He sighed, knowing the reactions for what he would say next.

"The reward for completing this job is 25 million jewels…to each person that takes it" there was an uproar of confusion, "This is not an S-Class job, any of you can take it. But not just any of you will be chosen."

"The hell does that mean?" Someone else spoke up.

"The client is coming here themselves to choose who will take the job. The day of, anyone can show up and try to..appeal to the client to be one chosen. I don't know what the client is looking for, who they are, or what you must do for this job. What I do know is the client is someone who is come up to be one of the next Wizard Saints" Whispers broke out around the room, various things being said. Who it was that was going to be a Saint, why they needed help doing anything, and why it was so specific to who took it.

"The client will arrive in two days at midday, if you want to take the job I suggest you be packed for a month at the least and be ready. If you are chosen, you will leave immediately. I don't know how many will be chosen, I was told it can be anywhere from one to five people." Makarov breathed for a moment before standing on the railing, "Good luck, my children."

He disappeared back into his office, closely followed by Laxus, surely to question what was going on.

Around the room, different conversations ensued and few were deep in thought. There were similar thoughts about why one would need that money.

"If I had that job, my rent would be covered forever!"

"Do you know how much food I could buy with that?"

"I'd be financially stable for years with that."

Elsewhere in the room, someone was trying to be convinced into taking the job.

"Gajeel, you live in the dorms right now. If you had that money, you could buy a comfortable house and be set for a while. You always talk about wanting to go off and train, with that you could do it without worry."

"Shut up, I know. Everyone will be going for it, though, the odds of being chosen for it are slim."

"It's still worth a try."

"Shut up Lily."

**I decided to begin a new story, mainly because I had this idea stuck in my head and couldn't get it gone. My plan is to work out the plot start to finish so I'll actually finish this one. Wish me luck.**

**In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2:

The day had come for the client to show themselves. The guild was on edge, waiting to see who it was that was going to be a new Wizard Saint, and who would be chosen to take on a quest that had such a high reward.

Those that were looking to be chosen for the job were sitting as close to the door as they could manage, all the while peering at the others with contempt, thinking of ways to show them up in an attempt to be chosen.

Few of those tried to play off their nervousness by chatting idly with others. Even with chit chat, none of them could stop peering at the doors nervously. Even those who weren't taking the job were watching the doors, unsure what to expect.

Then at once, the slayers sat upright, all of their eyes locked on the door. The other stared at Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus, wondering what had suddenly caught their attention.

Just as the doors opened, Natsu spoke quietly, "They're here."

The silence was deafening, so much so that you could've heard water dripping from the faucet behind the bar. The stranger strode in, and each person watched them and took in every detail of what they could see of their appearance.

The first thing anyone noticed was the staff they carried. It was taller than the person holding it, its long body made of crooked wood, a slight greenish tint. It came to a stop above her head, the wood splitting into a wooden cage that held a glowing green light. The area around the light seemed to sparkle with a likes none of them had ever seen.

The rest of the stranger was unknown, seeing as they wore a green cowl covering their head and casting shadows onto their face, and long green cloak of matching color that went to their feet. All they could make out was the black shoes they were wearing.

Before anyone could make a move, Makarov made his way down the stairs towards the person. The first movement the stranger made was inclining their head towards him.

"You are early, it seems" Makarov spoke first, "I am the master of this guild, Makarov Dreyar."

Finally, the stranger spoke. "No need to introduce yourself. It's been a very long time, Makarov" Came a feminine voice, revealing the gender of the stranger. Makarov gave her an odd look, before she took the queue to lower her cowl.

She had light green hair, only a shade darker than mint, but lighter than Freed's shade. No one could put their finger on what the color should be called. Her hair was pulled up high into a ponytail, her hair itself serving as the rubber band. Her ears were slightly pointed and held two silver studs on each side, everyone noted. And her eyes, the most unique part, were a shade of the purest gold.

Her expression was hard to place, but it was clear to everyone that she knew Makarov somehow.

"My uncle sends his regards and hopes you two will not be strangers for too much longer" She spoke again, realization finally dawning on the master.

"Talia?" He spoke quietly, "Talia Sequen?" The girl, Talia, smiled as Makarov pulled her into a hug.

The guild was speechless. Not only did their master seem to know the mysterious client, but they knew each other well enough to hug. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Master?" MiraJane, coming up from behind the bar, spoke, "You seem to know her?"

Makarov pulled back from her, his eyes tearing up a bit. "Yes, I do. She is the niece of Warrod Sequen, the 4th Wizard Saint" He smiled, happy to see his old friend's niece was doing well for herself.

No one said anything, but the faint gasps said enough.

"You are going to become a Wizard Saint, is that what I heard?" He asked her. Talia smiled and nodded, confirming what he was told.

"Yes, there were two openings to fill. Uncle pulled some strings to get me a viewing and I did the rest. When I am introduced I will be the 6th chair behind Jura Neekis, only because he and I have not had a proper battle yet to move my place up" She rolled her eyes at the last statement. Everyone seemed speechless. This small girl, no older than any of them, was going to be close to taking on Jura for his spot. Even though Laxus has beaten Jura in the Grand Magic Games, she was much younger and that in itself was impressive.

Makarov sighed, "Down to business I suppose, you are here to take some of my brats, I suppose?"

Talia nodded, giving him a wistful look. "I am sorry, but this was the guild of my choice. I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for here."

Makarov nodded and looked over to the group that had gathered near them. "Alright, whoever is up for the job, step forward and get in line. Talia, you may do whatever you need to make a decision" Makarov told her before stepping away from them and finding himself a spot to watch from. Talia smiled after him before turning to the line of mages before her, her smile dropping completely. Each mage stood with not even a foot between them, hands behind their backs, looking more obedient than ever before.

Eight mages stood before her, putting their worth in her hands. After all, this wouldn't be just a job when she was done with them. It was more than that, even if they weren't aware.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3:

Eight mages stood in a line leading to the door, all silent and serious. The rest of the guild stood at least a few yards away, their eyes trained on the nine people before them. Every member of the guild was present, the Thunder Legion and Gildarts having been informed two days ago to what would be happening. On their own will, they finished their missions quickly and came back to witness what would happen.

The woman, known as Talia, paced back and forth before the mages. They followed her moves as she scrutinized each of them one by one.

There were a few she recognized, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel being the only ones she could name. Yet, she only knew the Titania's magic. The rest, she had no idea. She knew what she was looking for though, and already knew Erza was not it.

The others, having a wide range of hair colors and attire choices, were a mystery to her. Three of them smelled very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Finally, she stilled and straightened her back, stopping in front of Erza.

"Erza Scarlet" She spoke evenly, a look of surprise washing over Erza's face but quickly disappeared back into her confident, even face.

"You know of me?" Erza spoke, leveling her gaze with the strange woman.

She nodded, "Of course I do. The Titania is a title known far and wide, and being an upcoming member of the Ten Wizard Saints, I must keep up with those powerful enough to also be among out ranks."

Now Erza looked surprised again, never having been told something like this. Sure, she'd seen herself becoming one but hadn't had anything confirmed by her, especially not by someone who was right at becoming one.

"I already know your magic and your reputation, you have nothing more to prove to me" Talia spoke, giving her a small smile and a nod. Erza, still surprised, bowed slightly out of respect. She could sense only a portion of this woman power, only the amount she allowed to be revealed, and even that amount rivaled her own. Just by knowing this, she knew she had a long way to go before she would be ready to be a Wizard Saint.

She moved to the next person, one of the three that had a familiar smell. Natsu Dragneel. He smelled of ash, something Talia wasn't particularly fond of.

"And you are Natsu Dragneel" She spoke, this time an amused smile gracing her face. As Natsu was about to speak, everyone in the guild willing him to not say anything stupid, she spoke again, "I helped in many reconstruction efforts to clean up damage you caused."

Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time, some slapping their hands to their foreheads. That was it, that was his legacy. Destroying everything.

"Yeah, I tend to make a mess when I get fired up" Natsu spoke, laughing awkwardly as she scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I see that. Very destructive.." She trailed off for a moment before meeting his eyes, "One thing I have never been informed of, although, was your magic. What is it you use?"

Natsu grinned and crossed his arms over his chest proudly, "I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

Talia's eyes widened, now understanding what the smell was. It was a dragon. Interesting.

"By the scorch marks at your battle grounds I assume a fire dragon?" At Natsu's nod of affirmation, she spoke in a slightly lower tone, "Igneel's son, then."

"How do you-?" Natsu began to question before she walked on. Out of his best wishes, he bit his tongue. He could also feel her magic energy, and it dwarfed his. He desperately wanted to fight her, even knowing he would lose. But for now, he had to try and give her a good impression of him, despite her very passive-aggressive approach to his destructive tendencies.

She moved on to the next, another woman. This girl, she had not heard of.

"And your name is?" She asked, staring the girl down. The girl seemed to wither under her gaze.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, m-ma'am" She rushed out, stumbling over her words. Talia tilted her head. Layla's daughter, it seems.

"So, a Celestial Mage then?" She asked, catching everyone by surprise.

"Um, yes. How did you know?" Lucy asked her. Instead of revealing that she knew her mother just yet, she gave a pointed gaze to the ring of keys at the girl's side. Lucy laughed nervously, not really expecting the woman to be so observant.

"May I see them?" She asked. Lucy rushed out a quick 'yes' before handing her keys over to the woman, Talia's delicate hand spreading the keys out in her palm.

"That's-" Lucy tried to tell her what each were, but was stopped by a subtle nod by the mage in front of her.

"The Lion, The Water Bearer, The Goat, The Scorpion, The Ram, The Twins, The Archer, The Maiden, The Giant Crab and The Golden Bull" She named off each gold key, ignoring the silver ones from the fact that she didn't know all of their names, "You seem to only be missing two."

Lucy nodded, "The Paired Fish and Heavenly Scales, Pisces and Libra. And the 13th key as well" Talia gave a look of surprise at her knowledge of the 13th key, but then nodded.

"I'm sure you treat them well, your mother would roll over in her grave if you didn't" Talia spoke quietly, with a fond smile. Lucy stared at her, confused as to why she spoke of her mother. Before Lucy could question her, as she did to Natsu, she moved on.

"And you?" She asked the next person.

"Gray Fullbuster, ma'am, Ice Make Magic" He filled in for her, answering both questions at once.

"Ice Make? So you were one of Ur's students?" He nodded, not bothering to try and ask from how successful Natsu and Lucy ended up being at that. She nodded and moved on.

The next was a bit taller than her, causing her to incline her head to meet his face. Her eyes scanned his face, taking in the metal that jutted out in different places. The man's red eyes watched her, her finally seeing someone who didn't have an ounce of fear in them when they looked at her. She almost grinned, so he wasn't even intimidated by her?

She nodded, silencing asking him to speak.

"Gajeel Redfox" He paused, watching her as she watched him expectantly, "Iron Dragon Slayer."

She looked down, shielding most of her face from him as a wicked smile stretched across it. Another one? This was getting even better as she went on.

"Another one? Interesting.." She vocalized, almost silently. The Slayer picked up on her words, already having seen her smile. He put her on edge more ever before, feeling such an aura off her mixed with the magic he could feel. He almost swallowed nervously as he realized, if it called for it, he wasn't sure who there was in that guild that could best her in a fight. She was only on par with Makarov, maybe Laxus possibly. By the looks on everyone else's faces, he knew they realized it too.

She moved to the next, a slight smile tugging at her lips. If those two were slayers, that explained their smell. That meant this girl was also.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, the S-sky dragon slayer" Little Wendy spoke, trying to seem confident. She'd already argued with Carla to let her do this, insisting she needed to. She eventually won, taking both of the days to convince her.

Talia smiled a bit and patted Wendy's head, making a few people in the guild go rigid for touching her, "It's alright, don't be nervous." Wendy nodded, trying to take her advice.

The next spoke before Talia could really look her over, "Juvia Lockser, Juvia is a water mage."

Talia gave her a pointed look, a bit annoyed that she spoke without giving Talia enough time to evaluate her. She nodded and moved on without another look.

She glanced at the last person in the line. She could feel the anxiousness of the people that before her, and she stared at the woman before her with a terrified look.

At once, the girl regretted volunteering to take this job, knowing that compared to the others, she wouldn't measure up. She only decided to because of a certain dragon slayer who also wanted the job, hoping to go on it with him. But now, watching the mysterious stranger stand before her with such an aura of importance made her feel small. She flinched as the woman asked for her name, trying to find words.

"L-Lisanna Strauss. I'm an animal take over mage" She said quietly, hoping she was heard, afraid that if she had to repeat her words, she wouldn't be able to.

She finally made eye contact with her, immediately seeing how the woman felt about her. She could see that the woman had already made her decision before she even got to her. She could've cried then, knowing it was hopeless. But at the same time, she had to hold out hope that Natsu was chosen, wanting the best for the dragon slayer that held her interests.

Talia Sequen turned her back on the group and walked to where Makarov sat, smiling as she approached. Makarov knew she had made her decision as well.

**Well this is chapter 3, and the start of my longer chapters. Just as a note, I hope no one gets uppity about Talia mentioning Igneel, Lucy's mother, and Ur. Igneel and Layla have to do with the character's history and the plot (sort of). And Ur was very well known by anyone having to do with the Wizard Saints (remember it was mentioned if she was still alive, she would have been one) so anyone keeping up with potential****Saints would know of her. But that's as far as Talia's involvement with Ur goes. I may explain this in the story later on, also. Maybe whenever Gray comes in at some point.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it and please review and give me some feedback please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4:

Makarov Dreyar met Talia when she was only a girl. He was visiting Warrod about matters having to do with the Wizard Saints. This was soon after the girl's parents had been killed.

She was always quiet and had never gotten along with children her own age, her antisocial behavior only growing after their death. The only interaction she kept was with Warrod, who took over her care when she was left an orphan. Makarov still remembered how apprehensive she was to his company the first few times he came around. Eventually he grew on her and she began anticipating his visits, always running to hug him as he arrived.

Looking at her now, he couldn't believe how far she had come. A soon-to-be Wizard Saint, ready to join the ranks of her uncle and one day, Makarov predicted, take his place. He felt the pressure of her magic the moment she entered the guild, as did everyone else. He had no doubt, she could best everyone in his own guild. He knew she was deserving of the title she had been working towards. He remembered the first time she told him and Warrod about her dream of becoming a Wizard Saint like them, he knew she could do it and she was.

She was walking towards him, a smile on her face. It made him happy to see her smile and interact with others much friendlier than when she was small. But then again, she's had a long time to work on her social skills.

"Have you made your decision, Talia?" Makarov asked her as she took a seat beside him. Her moving away from the group of mages allowed them all to take a breath finally and discuss between themselves. Talia's ears were trained on their conversations.

Natsu being sure he was going to be chosen, others being completely clueless as to whether they would be, and then there was Lisanna who was positive she wouldn't be chosen.

"I have indeed" Talia spoke in low tones, aware the slayers could hear her. Makarov already had an idea who would not be chosen, as well as who may be.

At the admission of having made a decision, the three in the room that could hear her turned up their heads. The others also looked up. They moved as a group towards where Makarov sat and waited.

"Well," She began "I must admit that it was a bit of a decision for me. I wasn't expecting mages such as yourselves, but in the end I have a specific task that I need a specific skillset for."

The eight mages were getting restless, wanting her to just get to the point and tell them. "I chose three of you to accompany me" She spoke, before making eye contact with the three she had chosen.

"Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, we will be leaving in a half hour. Please gather your things and meet me at the city limits to the north. I will see you then" And without further word, turned her back to converse with Makarov. Gajeel and Wendy turned and hurriedly left the guild to head to the dorms and retrieve their things.

Natsu, on the other hand, remained. "What about Lucy?" He asked indignantly. Lucy stood beside him trying to calm him, insisting it was fine. He, on the other hand, insisted it was not because they were a team.

"I have made my decision" Talia spoke evenly, not sparing a glance towards him.

Natsu, ignoring his instinct to drop it, stepped forward while yelling complains about her choice. When she didn't even turn to look at him, he reached out a hand to grab her shoulder.

The guild went silent again as she whirled around and snatched his wrist before it could make contact. It was then, as her cloak was blown back by her movements that they noticed runes written around her wrists glowing. Then they disappeared as she willed her limiters to be removed, a technique powerful mages use to disguise themselves in day to day situations but still be able to harness their full power when needed.

"I said I have made my decision, child of Igneel" She spoke, her eyes seeming to flash with the limiters removed. Many in the guild braced themselves as her full magic power was felt, even Makarov having to get ahold of himself to not fall out of his seat. Natsu was knocked on his backside, Talia still gripping his wrist. At his continuous nodding, she released him and just like that, the pressure of her magic disappeared as her limiters returned to flowing around her wrist.

"I suggest you gather your things" She spoke calmly, taking her place standing next to a surprised Makarov once again.

Natsu scrambled off the floor and took off at a sprinting pace out of the guild hall doors.

Talia looked to Makarov and said her goodbyes, giving him no time to question her about her magic. She assured she'd seem him again when the job was over and took her leave. She made it to the city limits quickly and took to waiting for the three she had chosen for the job. She knew choosing Natsu would be a hassle, but she believed it to be worth it.

In the time she waited, she found herself sitting in the high limbs of a tree meditating. She figured speaking to her teacher would give her some well-needed advice, but she found the slayers showing up too early for her to empty her mind completely.

As Gajeel and Wendy stood below her, trying to figure out where she was, she dropped between the, surprising the slayers for once since no one else could do it easily.

She noticed two Exceeds joining the slayers, but waited until Natsu arrived until she addressed it. She let them chat idly, and when Natsu finally showed, his own Exceed following him, she spoke.

"The cats may not join us" She spoke, holding an authoritative tone. She was met by complaints from Exceeds and slayers alike.

"Why not?!" Natsu yelled, the words being mirrored by his cat.

"They are weak and hold no purpose," She spoke, readying herself to leave, "They will get in the way."

"Lily wouldn't" Gajeel protested, knowing his cat could hold his own in battle unlike the other two.

"No exceptions. You will be fine without them, I promise" She told them before starting into the woods to the north of Magnolia. She heard the slayers behind her apologizing to their cats and promising they'd be alright without them, telling them to take of things while they were gone. Finally, the three ran to catch up with her, purposely, slow pace.

"Umm, ma'am where are we going?" Wendy asked, moving next to her. Talia smiled before stopping and turning to face them.

"Now that you are my partners, you must not be so formal. I am Talia, call me as such" She explained, "And we are traveling to the country of Seven to the north. We will be moving at a fast pace, I hope you can keep up. Each day at nightfall we will stop and make camp, and at sunrise we will leave and continue. Eating and other things will be reserved for when we stop and make camp, if you must stop for any reason..I hope you can catch up because I will not be stopping."

She watched their faces change, Natsu and Wendy looking worried, Gajeel hiding his worry a little better than them.

"Please hand me your bags" Talia spoke, waiting until they all put their bags into her hand. She reached into the cloak, the three finally getting a glimpse of what had under it. Expecting grand clothing, they were let down. She wore nothing more than loose shorts, a skin tight black top and vest, her black boots reaching all the way to her thighs. She reached to the belt on her hips and pulled a lacrima out from one side. They watched as it glowed with her magic being pushed into it and their bags disappeared.

"It is a storage lacrima" She explained shortly. They had been wondering where her staff had disappeared to, and they figured that lacrima was responsible for it as well.

The woman secured her cloak back into place before giving her three companions a nod. The slayers were a little dumbfounded, of course they could keep up with her, their surprise had mostly been to the fact that she expected herself to continue until dusk. Of course slayers could probably keep up a decent pace that long but how she expected she wouldn't get tired of hungry, they didn't understand.

"Are you three ready?" She asked. Before waiting for an answer, she turned from them and leaped into the trees, taking off at an inhuman speed. The slayers watched after her, wondering how she did that, and why. Then they realized she was getting a full head start and the three of them leapt into the trees, hopping from limb to limb after her.

**I'm catching up to where I currently am writing, but I'm keeping a good distance ahead. It's a huge struggle for me to keep interest in a story and keep writing, but I'm trying.**

**I also regularly struggle with writing about a love interest because this isn't about my most favorite character and the more I see of him, the more I wish I would've changed it but I won't because I need to do this.**

**Anyway, please enjoy. The next chapter is super long (as far as my chapters go, at least) so look forward to that. It'll be maybe the chapter after that they get to their destination. Maybe one more after that depending on what I feel like.**

**Review please? It would be great.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5:

For hours they kept that pace in complete silence. Wendy was finding herself getting very tired, but she knew if she stopped there was no way she'd catch up. Natsu was also struggling, but he was having a bit easier time keeping the pace they were going. Gajeel was also feeling the strain they were, but he was handing it better. He moved like this often for long hours because of his distaste for moving vehicles. Briefly he wondered why the woman didn't want to take a train and get closer before continuing on foot, but chose not to mention it at the moment. Gajeel then took noticed of Wendy's very heavy breathing and her movements falling back behind them.

He grunted under his breath before dropping back to where she was. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had reached over and grabbed her arm and swinging her around behind him. "Hold on" He almost growled, drawing a startled squeak from little Wendy and her arms locking around his neck. He sped up again to match the pace of Natsu and Talia, knowing it would be much more beneficial for all of them to not lose Wendy. After she recovered, he would put her down and they could all continue. He hoped his energy wouldn't deplete too much by carrying her.

"Hey Gajeel that's not fair!" Natsu complained from beside him, "Carry me!"

"Shut up Flamebrain" Gajeel growled.

His insult drew a string of insults from Natsu thrown his way and he responded to them. It went on for a few good minutes before Talia snapped.

"Would you both just shut the fuck up?" She growled from in front of them before speeding up her movements to leave them.

The two of them froze (about as much as you can while hopping through tree limbs) before realizing she was speeding up and struggled to catch up. Without realizing it, they both agreed with each other. She was as scary as Mira.

The trio ran for another hour or so before Wendy signaled to Gajeel that she could carry herself again. Gajeel paused to let her off his back, none of them noticing that Talia slowed a bit as they stopped so that they could easily catch up again. When Wendy was back on her feet, the two started off again. Gajeel could feel the muscles in his legs screaming at him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Natsu shared his feeling, but was struggling with his stamina to not give out as well.

They didn't go for too much longer, even if it seemed like forever to the three Fairy Tail mages, before Talia came to a stop by planting her feet on one branch of a tree. The other three, seeing her sudden stop, also tried to stop but weren't as successful at making a clean stop. Natsu toppled over the branch he tried to stop on, falling to the forest floor. Gajeel almost followed him, but managed to keep his balance enough to jump to the ground. Wendy stopped the easiest of the three, being the smallest. She stood on a branch near Talia and the two of them jumped to the ground next to the two men.

Natsu laid on his back on the forest floor, not able to get up. Wendy and Gajeel were desperate to sit, but they were worried they'd only be moving again soon and didn't want to sit if they were.

"It isn't dusk, but we must hunt for dinner so I decided to stop a bit early. You may take a break" Talia spoke evenly, the second her words ended the other two dropping to the ground. Talia smiled lightly, aware they weren't looking at her.

"There is a river nearby in that direction," Talia pointed to the west "The men will go and fish for all of us, and Wendy and I will set up camp."

Her words fell on deaf ears as they continued laying there. With a sharp growl they leapt to their feet, wobbling a bit, and took off to the west. Wendy smiled after them a bit before turning to Talia, her smile falling. Talia watched her, a little upset that she felt she couldn't even smile.

"Come on, lets get started" Talia told her. The two of them together cleared out the area of all leaves and debris before gathering rocks and making a fire-pit. Then the two of them went looking for firewood and sticks to cook the fish on.

When they got back to the camp Natsu and Gajeel were walking up with a couple fish in hand. While Wendy and Gajeel cleaned the fish, Natsu started the fire, getting it going easily.

They were all positioned around the fire to keep warm, letting the fish cook in front of them. They were all silent, not really sure what to say to break the silence. Finally, Wendy broke it.

"Ma'am-I mean, T-Talia" Wendy tried, not completely comfortable with calling her by her first name.

"Yes?" She replied. She didn't want Wendy to be scared of her or for any of them to not like her. That was the last thing she wanted.

"W-what type of magic do you use?" Wendy finally asked the question that had been on all of their minds that day. Talia made a face like she was thinking.

"Nature magic, of sorts" She finally replied. They all stared at her, not really expecting that reply. Then they all considered it and figured that was probably why she could move through trees so easily. One of them, instead of keeping this in their heads, spoke.

"So that's why you can jump through the trees faster than us?" Natsu said loudly. Talia cut her eyes to them, weighing her options of replying.

"No, not completely" She answered before reaching forward to grab one of the fish by the fire. It smelled like it was done, so she began on hers. The others watched her suspiciously, not sure how to feel about her answer. They slowly grabbed their own and began eating.

Talia knew they were confused, but she wasn't going to let them in on her magic. If she could help it, they wouldn't know the nature of her magic until they got to their destination and began the mission.

When they finished eating, Talia moved to lean her back on the base of a nearby tree. "Get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" Talia recommended before closing her eyes to rest. Natsu and Wendy took her advice, curling up on the ground to try and get comfortable. Gajeel, on the other hand, took a place as far from Talia as he could while still keeping an eye on her. He feigned sleep as he watched, not completely comfortable with sleeping around someone he knew nothing about.

At about midnight he was roused from his light sleep, one that he wasn't even aware he had fell into, at the sounds of boots treading the ground. He watched as Talia stood from her spot before walking off into the forest. Gajeel waited a few moments, letting her get just to the edge of his vision before he rose and started to follow her.

She went deep into the forest, miles away from where the camp was. He wondered why she would have any reason to go this far, but decided if she was an enemy with malicious intent, she would have to go this far away to speak with whoever is hiring her.

Finally she slowed, looking around the spot she stood at. Gajeel stayed a good bit of distance away watching her as she picked a level spot in the center of the clearing and sat down. She crossed her legs under her and placed her hands flat on her knees before closing her eyes.

Gajeel stayed a good distance away for a while, just watching her. After a good half hour he realized that she wouldn't be moving and turned to walk back to where their camp was. The sound of Talia's voice stopped him, making him freeze in place.

"Seen all that you need to?" She asked. There was no emotion in her voice, this caused Gajeel to turn and look at her. She was still sitting in the same spot, eyes closed. For a moment he wasn't completely sure he had heard her speak.

He stood in place for a few seconds, just watching her. Finally she opened her eyes, immediately narrowing them into an annoyed gaze. "Well, are you going to stand there, leave, or come and ask me what you've been wondering this whole time?" She asked in a very sarcastic tone.

He thought over her words before turning his body to walk towards her. He stopped five feet away, stuffing his hands in his pockets to try and appear like he wasn't nervous about being anywhere alone with her.

"Well?" She asked again, having closed her eyes again and was back to how she looked before.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly. He had watched her do this for a while and was getting sick of seeing her sit in place and do nothing.

"I am meditating," She spoke, then peeked one eye open "Or at least I was."

"What for?" Gajeel growled. He knew that the Bunny Girl back at Fairy Tail always did that because her magic wasn't based on strength, but rather on her own magic inside her. From what little he knew about the woman's magic, being nature based, she would draw it from the Earth, right?

"I am trying to speak to my master" She said plainly, "I have not spoken to her in years and I was looking for guidance."

Gajeel wasn't sure what to make of the information. He didn't know you could talk to someone through meditation, but apparently this woman could.

Talia stood and began her walk back to the camp, beckoning Gajeel to walk with her. He did so, but kept a step or two behind her. He always did this when walking with other people so that he could keep his eyes on them in case they made a sudden move to attack him. He wasn't sure if he could even hold a light to her in a fight, but her having an advantage of surprise wouldn't help at all.

"Gajeel, what was your dragon's name?" She suddenly spoke, drawing Gajeel out of his own thoughts quickly.

"Hm" He grunted, observing her for a moment before replying, "Metalicana."

"I see" She spoke softly, "And I'm sure, before he left, he taught you to always trust your instincts, correct?"

Gajeel hesitated before grunting is a sort of affirmation.

"And what are they saying about me?" She asked evenly. He couldn't see her face, but he suspected her expression didn't change in the slightest.

He stayed quiet, thinking over that. Even since he saw her, they told him to either kill her or run. After her little display of her power, they has changed direction completely and were screaming for him to just run and not get involved with her. But against his instincts commands, instead listening to Pantherlily's reasoning, we went out for this job. When she spoke to him, he had to force himself to stay in place. After all, it would've been extremely out of character for him to take off running at anything or anyone. All it look was one look at her eyes, seeing the belittling look she gave all of them, as if she knew exactly how they all felt, and even he felt like a little mouse at the entrance of the lion's den.

Since then he's watched her closely, ready to follow his instincts at any moment, for they'd been repeating the same thing over and over since their mission "Run before she kills you". Deep down, he knew, even if he had to he couldn't. He couldn't leave Wendy and Natsu behind. As annoying as Natsu was, he cared about him and Wendy.

"They've been telling me to run because you're dangerous" He finally responded, keeping his voice low.

He saw a slight halt in her step, and watched her body movements closely. She turned her head slightly to the side just enough so that he could see the wicked grin that had spread across her lips.

"Good, as they should" She told him, a slight hiss to her words, "I could kill all of you with one spell, it's good that you're wary of me."

Gajeel froze in place, his steps stopping completely as she continued on without him.

**So it was brought up to me that I "made travel exactly like Naruto" and that no one in Fairy Tail travels like this. I'd like address this, first saying the only travel we've seen is on a train and in SE Cars, as far as I know we haven't seen people really travel any other way, but the way I see it is there have to be some people who don't travel by train or car and they prefer on foot. There's also the fact that "oh they're going through the trees and the only thing that's ever been seen in is Naruto so it's exactly like Naruto" but in Naruto, they travel on land and walk over water too and you don't see me making them walk on water.**

**I made this decision for a specific reason that'll be explained later on, why she chose the trees and not the forest floor and why she chose on foot over train and car all together.**

**Seriously though, don't go and compare one aspect of their travel to another anime just because you've never seen it in that one. It's like making them use a portal to get somewhere and suddenly I'm making them travel exactly like Bleach, it makes no sense.**

**And if you haven't noticed, I get a little offended when I'm accused of making something exactly like another anime without any reasoning because if I didn't have reasoning, they'd be on a train.**

**Anyway, please enjoy. And like I said before, I do everything for a reason.**


End file.
